1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to bioabsorbable polymer compositions. Specifically, this disclosure relates to highly branched or star polymers derived from monomers known to form absorbable polymers. The bioabsorbable polymer compositions are particularly useful in the manufacture of absorbable surgical devices such as sutures, staples clips, anastomosis rings, bone plates and screws, matrices for the sustained and/or controlled release of pharmaceutically active ingredients, etc., fabricated at least in part therefrom.
2. Background of Related Art
Polymers and copolymers of, and surgical devices made from, lactide and/or glycolide and/or related compounds are well-known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,162, 2,683,136, 2,703,316, 2,758,987, 3,225,766, 3,268,486, 3,268,477, 3,297,033, 3,422,181, 3,442,871, 3,463,158, 3,468,853, 3,531,561, 3,565,869, 3,597,449, 3,620,218, 3,626,948, 3,636,956, 3,736,646, 3,739,773, 3,772,420, 3,773,919, 3,781,349, 3,784,585, 3,792,010, 3,797,499, 3,839,297, 3,846,382, 3,867,190, 3,875,937, 3,878,284, 3,896,802, 3,902,497, 3,937,223, 3,982,543, 4,033,938, 4,045,418, 4,057,537, 4,060,089, 4,137,921, 4,157,437, 4,243,775, 4,246,904, 4,273,920, 4,275,813, 4,279,249, 4,300,565, and 4,744,365, U.K. Pat. or Appln. Nos. 779,291, 1,332,505, 1,414,600, and 2,102,827, D. K. Gilding et al., "Biodegradable polymers for use in surgery-polyglycolic/poly (lactic acid) homo- and copolymers: 1, "Polymer, Volume 20, pages 1459-1464 (1979), and D. F. Williams (ed.), Biocompatibility of Clinical Implant Materials, Volume II, chapter 9: "Biodegradable Polymers" (1981).
In addition, other patents disclose surgical devices prepared from copolymers of lactide or glycolide and other monomers including caprolactone or trimethylene carbonate have been prepared. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,730 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,704 disclose copolymers of epsilon-caprolactone and glycolide useful in making surgical articles and particularly surgical sutures having low Young's modulus. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,256 relates to the utilization of high molecular weight caprolactone polymers as coating for surgical sutures, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,090, discloses surgical articles manufactured from triblock copolymers prepared from copolymerizing glycolide with trimethylene carbonate.
Polymers, copolymers and surgical devices made from epsilon-caprolactone and/or related compounds have also been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,169,945, 3,912,692, 3,942,532, 4,605,730, 4,624,256, 4,643,734, 4,700,704, 4,788,979, 4,791,929, 4,994,074, 5,076,807, 5,080,665, 5,085,629 and 5,100,433.
Polymers derived in whole or in part from dioxanone are known. Homopolymers of p-dioxanone are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,063,967; 3,063,968; 3,391,126; 3,645,941; 4,052,988; 4,440,789; and, 4,591,630. Copolymers containing units derived from p-dioxanone and one or more other monomers that are copolymerizable therewith are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,775; 4,300,565; 4,559,945; 4,591,630; 4,643,191; 4,549,921; 4,653,497; 4,791,929; 4,838,267; 5,007,923; 5,047,048; 4,076,807; 5,080,665; and 5,100,433 and European Patent Application Nos. 501,844 and 460,428. Most of the known dioxanone-derived homopolymers and copolymers are indicated to be useful for the fabrication of medical and surgical devices such as those previously mentioned.
The properties of the bioabsorbable polymers may differ considerably depending on the nature and amounts of the comonomers, if any, employed and/or the polymerization procedures used in preparing the polymers. Aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,267 discloses block copolymers derived from p-dioxanone and glycolide that exhibit a high order of initial strength and compliance but lose their strength rapidly after implantation in the body. Sutures made from the copolymers are said to be particularly useful in surgical procedures, such as plastic surgery or repair of facial wounds, where it is desirable for the suture to lose its strength rapidly.